Demolition Lovers
by astroz0mbies
Summary: [DISCONTINUED. Storyline being used by another writing of mine.] Raven is found in her ship nearly dead. The crew of the Bebop stumble upon her ship floating aimlessly in space. Raven tell Faye about 'Project Valentine'. R&R Please.
1. Cemetary Drive

**Title:** Demolition Lovers  
  
**Pairing: **Ooo... I'm gunna keep that a secret...  
  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
**Rating: **R for possible descriptive violence, explosions, brief nudity, etc.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters except for Raquel 'Raven' Valentine... the basic plot is, indeed mine. (Oh my god I know, isn't that great? --) This is actually based on the TV series and NOT the movie... although the movie was pretty good XD. Anyway, enjoy this fic. NO FLAMES... I swear if someone flames me... that's it... I WILL accept constructive criticism. I know I'm not the greatest writer ever but you don't have to be a jerk and decided to flame me... so I suggest you don't. The song I used in this story is Cemetary Drive by My Chemical Romace.

**Legend:  
**_Italic_ and 'in quotations' is for _--'Thinking...'--  
_**Bold** is for **--Emphisas--  
**_Italic_ and **bold** is for_ --**Lyrics**--_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Cemetary Drive

Jupiter has always been cold... today would be no acception. The arctic wind blew against Raven's face as she ran through alleyways attempting to escape her inevitable fate. A bullet ricochets off the corner of a wall as she turns quickly, her eyes darting back and fourth in search of an escape route. Instead, she finds herself at a dead end... stopping quickly in her tracks.

**_this night, walk the dead in the solitary_ _style, crash the cemetery gates_**

In her hands, Raven carries a silver suitcase. The contents of which are unknown to her... the only thing she knows is the backup addition to the case that she's added herself. She drops the case and a loud, hollow sound resonated through the alleyway. The footsteps of her pursuers become louder as the men finally reach the woman. Her long coat billows around her legs, as Raven turns slowly, raising her hands in the air and an evil grin playing on her lips, "Aren't you going to shoot me?"

_**it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun**_

Time seemed to stop for a moment. Raven exchanged looks with the four men standing in front of her, their weapons raised high and aimed at different parts of her. She keeps her hands up a moment longer before making a quick move into her coat, pulling out two glocks and firing at the four men. At the same time she flips backwards, doing her best to evade the men as well as their bullets. Running to the brick wall, her dead end, she turns slightly to notice a door. She lifts her gun, shooting the knob off and pushing the door in. In the process, she's hit in the arm and in the back.

_**so i won't stop dying, won't stop lying**_

Ignoring the pain, she continues looking for an escape through the darkness. Success, she finds a flight of stairs. Her immediate reaction is to climb them and, hopefully, arrive to the roof of the building.

Two of the men follow as the other two stay to look after the suitcase. One of them kneels down, picking up the suitcase and looking inside. Both smile as they see the money... all in a day work.

Raven continues her run up the stairs, staggering slightly from her wounds. From the corner of her eye, she spots one of the men across from her and one flight of stairs below. He shoots her hand, causing her to trip. Quickly, she regains her balance and continues upward to the roof. Raven let's out a long sigh of relief as she reaches the roof of the building. Her hand moves to her injured arm, squeezing it tightly. She lets go, reaching into both of her pockets to produce a detonator and a control box. Raven makes her way to the edge of the building to jump off.

The two men arrive, yelling and firing more rounds at her before she disappears over the side, both items still in her hands. Before hitting the ground, Raven works the control box. Her ship comes flying in, picking her up as she lands lopsided on it. She gets into the cockpit and laughs loudly before pressing the detonator button.

The other two men who carried the suitcase away begin hearing a droning beep sound from the suitcase. Both look to each other, then to the case. That droning beep is the last thing they hear before they're blown up. Bills float lazily in the air and bloodstains the whitened show red as the men's bodies are strewn across the deadened alleyway.

_**did you get what you deserve? is this what you always want me for?**_

Making her way out of the planet, Raven sits silently in her ship. She has nothing to tend to her wounds with and her ship is running low on fuel.

"I've lived a good life." She whispers to herself as she ties a tourniquet around her arm to stop some of the bleeding. The procedure wouldn't do much though because she was loosing blood from her hand and her back.

_**way down, mark the grave, where the search lights find us**_

Once far away from where she'd been, Raven sits back in her seat... nowhere to go. She was out of fuel and slowly fading as she continued to loose blood. Raven closed her eyes as she placed a hand to her forehead. The world around her begins to blur as she floats aimlessly in her ship though space.

_'This is it...'_


	2. Quoth the Raven

**_Authors Note:_** I bet you're all thinking 'Spike's dead, get over it.' Well I WON'T get over it! lol I've kept Spike in because I really enjoyed his character. In truth, I enjoy all the characters and I believe they were played well. Hopefully I can kept them in character enough for all of you to like it. P.S: Thank you to all who reviewed. P.P.S: A change of pace I've decided to go back and write in past tense... it's just easier to write the rest of the chapters that way.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Cowboy Bebop (yes... I know all the fans would love to own it, but we don't... props to the people who DO own it. You guys rock!) The only character I own in this fic is Raquel 'Raven' Valentine and her husband... who's name I won't give out at this point in time... . _ENJOY!  
_**  
Legend:  
**_Italic_ and 'in quotations' is for _--'Thinking...'--  
_**Bold** is for **--Emphisas--  
**_Italic_ and **bold** is for_ --**Lyrics**--_

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Quoth the Raven

The past few days seemed to drag slowly on the Bebop... and the food problem still continued on. It had been two days since they've all eaten. But of course, they had gotten used to it somehow. They'd all gotten used to problems from the past as well and they'd learned to live with each other semi-peacefully. It was silent most days, except for the occasional psychotic outbursts from Ed and when the group would sit down to chat... for sanity's sake. But today would be a totally different day.

Jet sits in the living room, examining the area around them in space. There isn't much out there except for a few space rocks and what looks like an abandoned ship.

Spike enters the living room, walking up beside Jet, his hands jammed in his pockets, "What's up?"

"There's an abandoned ship. It could have some valuables in it." Jet answered, turning slowly to face Spike.

A grin forms on Spike's lips, "Bring it in. I'll check it out." With that, both Jet and Spike parted ways. Spike walked to the hangar and Jet made his way down to the control room.

Jet moved the Bebop over to the abandoned ship, capturing it on the landing pad and harnessing it down with a kind of magnetic field, "She's all yours, Spike."

Spike stood there beside his own ship, watching the events unfold. Once the abandoned ship was securely on the Bebop, Spike moved toward it and opened the cockpit... only to be engulfed in complete darkness.

"Hey, Jet... got a flashlight?" Spike asked. He'd heard footsteps and assumed it was Jet... but it wasn't.

Faye walks toward Spike, the light in her hand, "I have a flashlight, but I can assure you I'm not Jet." She hands Spike the flashlight, ever so slowly. Spike grabs it from her, giving her a weird smile.

Inside the ship there wasn't much of value. It was quite messy though... _very_ messy. After a few minutes of wandering inside the dark and untidy ship, Spike realized that this ship wasn't abandoned. In the cockpit, a woman's body lay slumped to the side. Her black hair cascaded down, grazing the cockpit's floor.

"This ship isn't abandoned. Someone is inside." Spike says as he checks the woman's pulse, "She's still alive." His eyes move to the blood dripping from her hand, "She's wounded."

Gently collecting the woman in his arms, Spike made his way out of her ship. Faye watched Spike exiting the ship and she made her way over. Faye's eyes move to the woman in Spike's arms, "She looks dead to me."

"I think I know a dead woman when I see one. She's _not_ dead."

Faye crossed her arms, "All right." She follows behind Spike, "What do you think happened?"

"She probably ran out of gas... or maybe she just lost power. It was pitch black in there." Spike replies, making his way back to the living room. Faye stayed close by.

Slowly opening her eyes, Raven awoke. Her body lay on what felt like a couch and a man who was kneeling beside her was tending to her wounds. Raven's eyes shot open, not knowing the man or where the hell she was. Instantaneously, Raven extended her opposite arm and swung it toward the man's face in an attempt to knock him out. But he simply moved his head and moved back. Raven fell off the couch and onto the floor, her arm hurting even more now.

"You're awake." He grinned as he sat opposite her on a couch. Apparently she didn't want his help, so he left her there on the floor.

Raven lay there a moment longer, her eyes less wide and pain shooting through her, "Who are you?" she asks softly, picking herself up and leaning against the couch.

Little did she know Faye was right behind her, leaning against the railings in front of the entrance to the living room. Faye would hear everything...

"Spike Spiegel." The man responded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

Raven lifts and eyebrow slightly, although it couldn't be seen because of the hair blocking her face, "Is that you're real name?"

"It is." He replies, lighting the cigarette, "Do you have a name?"

Laughing softly to herself, Raven answers, "My name is Raven."

"Is that _your_ real name?" Spike interrogates.

Finally, Raven looks to Spike, the hair slipping from her face, "No." she says coldly, "My real name isn't important."

Spike leans back on the couch, "I told you my real name."

Raven hesitates a moment, not sure if she can trust him or not. She feels she can... "Raquel Valentine."

Faye's eyes widen, "Valentine?" the words slip from her lips. She makes her way down to Raven, standing by Spike and looking at her closely, "You can't be Valentine."

Glares at Faye, not knowing her yet, "That's my name. Who are you? What the hell is going on?"

"I'm Faye _Valentine._"

Both women study each other a moment. Spike gets up from the couch, giving both women a glance before walking putting a hand to his head and walking away, "Women..."

"_Faye Valentine?_" Raven pushes herself up onto the couch, noticing the bandages wrapped around her torso like a tube top, "I never thought I'd ever meet you."

Confused, Faye moved to where Spike had sat before on the couch opposite Raven, "You... know me?"

Raven nods, playing with a strand of her hair, "I've heard of you before. I was cryogenically frozen, much like you were. When the first test, you, was successful, they came to my cryogenically frozen body. But unlike you, I wasn't freed."

"What did they do to you?" Now Faye's attention was caught, interested in Raven's story. The more Raven spoke, the more Faye felt she'd seen this woman before... briefly.

Raven continued, "Project Valentine." She let that hang in the air, "After I'd been awoken by Dr. Baccus, they sent me to an Orbital Research Facility. There, I underwent numerous tests." She paused for a moment, not sure exactly how much she wanted to tell Faye, "At the facility they erased everything from my memory. For some reason when I underwent cryogenic freezing, my memory remained... some of it, anyway. There... was another after me. Another experiment... she went insane, killing 3 doctors. They killed her."

"Who's they? How do you know so much? Why didn't I know anything about this?"

"I don't know." Raven shrugs, "All that I know about 'Project Valentine' I've told you."

Faye gives a slightly shocked look. She'd known nothing of Project Valentine, "So... you're my sister?"

Raven shakes her head, "Not by blood."

Spike could hear Faye and Raquel talking though the wall of his quarters. He'd only caught the important words like 'Project Valentine' and 'sisters'. He hoped Raquel was nothing like Faye... he kind of knew that she wasn't. She was different... and he liked that. But his thoughts still dwelled on Julia. Long gone. Spike had met many women. None like Julia.

As these thoughts passed through his mind, Spike closed his eyes, lying on his bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and placed his hands behind his head, _"Digging up the past... to cross that line... to bury it... one last time..."_


	3. Julia

**_Authors Note:_** Thankies to all who reviewed. You know, the only reason I keep writing is cuz I know that there's people out there who might like to read it. There may only be a few who like it... but at least it means that I have some people who like it. Now enough of my run-on banter... P.S: Changed the Legend.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything except the lovely Raquel 'Raven' Valentine and my lovely story line. The song incorporated into this chapter is 'Julia' by Our Lady Peace.

**Legend [-=Updated=-] :  
**_Italic_ and 'in quotations' is for _--'Thinking...'--  
Italic_ is for **--**_Emphisas_**--  
**_Italic_ and **bold** is for_ --**Lyrics**--_

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Julia 

Soft winds blew across the cemetery sidewalk, sending leaves and small debris along with it. The rain fell gently against Spike's figure as he walked though the cemetery, his head looking down to the ground. He walked for a while, not sure exactly where he was headed, not caring where he would end up. He'd remember this cemetery... he'd remembered the rain. He _always_ would.

A single rose lay on the sidewalk. Raindrops slipped from its delicate petals as Spike bent down and picked it up. His gaze lingered on the solitary rose before he looked up again. There... standing in front of him... was Julia.

_**can you see her standing there... well she's trying to find just anywhere**_

He'd played this scenario dozens of times in his head. Each time it would end with the same result. Spike stood there... hand wrapped securely around the rose. His vision blurs slightly.

'_Why... did you... love me?'_

**_drowning in her own visions... when she's begging the past to stay behind_**

Julia reaches into her pocket, taking out a gun and aiming it directly at Spike. Her finger lies close to the trigger. They stand there for what seems like hours before Spike's vision blurs again, more so than before as he feels himself fall to the ground, loosing his grasp on the rose and letting it fall with him to the ground.

**_black cat in the night... black cat in the sky_**

The setting changes. Spike is back on the rooftop with Julia. His vision clears just before he shoots the gunman after Julia... he's too late, again. He's always too late. The shot resonates, echo's in Spike's ears. Time slows as Julia falls. Their eyes lock. Spike can do nothing but watch. He could see her pain... he could feel it.

**_i know there's pain inside this truth... but you just have to face it_**

_'Juila!'_

His attempts to call out for her are effortless. Julia can't even get up. She lay there on the ground... bleeding... dying. He ran to her, holding her in his arms. Their eyes meet again for the last time.

_'It's... all a dream'_

_'Yeah... just a bad dream...'_

Julia shuts her eyes, happy to have seen Spike one last time before she died. In his arms, she seemed lighter... as if her soul had left her already. He would never hear her voice, never look into her eyes again. Slowly, Spike lifted Julia into his arms, walking all the way back to the cemetery.

Once there, he lays her down on open ground. He looks upon Julia a moment longer. A rose appears by his foot and, again, he picks it up, gingerly placing it in Julia's cold hands.

**_and she's only yours tonight... oh she never cries... but I know there's pain inside... there's Julia..._**

Spike awoke from his dream... back into reality.


	4. To the End

**_Authors Note:_** All right. Chapter 4 guys. Hope you enjoy. I'm working extra hard on this fic because in my whole entire list of fics I've only finished ONE... I want to make it TWO... lol. So maybe if I keep getting reviews, I'll keep writing!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I DO, however, own Raquel 'Raven' Valentine... AND Jonathon Amos... AND Eden... yeah that's about it... lol. Although I would love to, I don't own My Chemical Romance or their song To the End, which I've included in this chapter.

**Legend:  
**_Italic_ and 'in quotations' is for _--'Thinking...'--  
Italic_ is for --_Emphisas_--**  
**_Italic_ and **bold** is for**_Lyrics_--**

* * *

**Chapter Four:** To the End 

Sleep. That's all Raven needed right now. The only thing running through her mind as she lay on the couch was sleep. There were other things she should have been thinking about, but she was in pain. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally too.

It's not easy running from your past, as Raven had recently experienced. She was sure no matter how far or how fast she ran her past would always find her again... or if all else failed she would have to face it herself to end it.

On the outside, Raven would show her daily façade. Her toughness. On the inside, all she _really_ wanted was somewhere to belong. She'd thought she had finally found that when she was with Jonathon.

_'All's fair in love and war...'_

Raven turned slowly onto her uninjured side, letting her arm relax as her hand brushed the floor. Jet and Faye had left to take care of some business... or so they said. It was only Spike, Ed, Ein and herself.

Ein watched as Raven's hand dropped to the floor. He approached it, licking at her fingers. Raven flinched, not sure what it was at first. She looked down at Ein, who was now looking up at her. Lifting her hand from the floor, she pets Ein, "Guess it's just you and me in here."

Ein lowered his head, enjoying the fact that Raven was petting him.

"_Ein!_" yelled Ed as she came tumbling into the room. Her gaze moved from Ein to the unfamiliar woman lying on the cough, "Ooo! Who are you?" she tilted her head one-way, then the other.

Raven sat up, "I'm Raquel. An... acquaintance of Faye's." she'd decided to leave it at that. It was, technically, the truth. If they weren't sisters, and they weren't really friends, then they were acquaintances.

"Nice to meet you, Rocky!" only Ed would think of a clever nick name like that...

Looking slightly confused, Raven asked, "You must be Ed?"

Ed nodded vigorously as she got to her feet and began dancing around and putting her words into a mingled tune, "My name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th!"

"That's a very... interesting name."

Spike could hear Raven and Ed talking as he entered the living room. He made his way quietly over to the couch opposite the... guest. There wasn't anything else for him to do. Faye and Jet had gone out adventuring without him. No matter, he did that all the time.

Hearing footsteps, Raven turned her head slightly, catching Spike's eye, "You're awake..."

"I am." Spike replied.

Ed looked to Raven, then to Spike, "Come on, Ein. Let's leave Rocky and Spike person alone." She whispered so only Ein and her could hear and with that, she bounced off with Ein barking and running after her.

Raven's eyes locked with Spike's, "What are you looking at?" she questions coldly.

"What are _you_ looking at?" is what Spike responds with.

"I know I'm not looking at much." Raven stands up, with some difficulty. She wasn't going to get any sleep. Not today. Her hands move to her hair as she quickly ties it up and out of the way.

Spike watches her movements with some interest, "So how is it you got yourself injured so badly?"

"Oh, you know, I was just walking down the street and I just happened to run into a barrage of bullets."

"Really? That happens to me all the time." Spike grinned, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, "But seriously."

Raven decides to be honest with him. Maybe he would understand her, "I stole some money and killed my husband... and most of his colleagues."

"You're married?"

"_Was_ married." Raven sits beside Spike, plucking his cigarette from his lips and placing it between her own, "We never got a divorce. Never had the chance to. It's a long story..." she exhales a puff of smoke before handing the cigarette back to Spike.

"Hell, I've got all day. Blab away." Spike leans back against the cough, extending his arms and resting them upon the back of the couch.

* * *

_**-=Flashback=-**_

Sitting in front of the mirror, Raven stared at herself. She was wearing a newly bought wedding dress for this special day. Although, this would be no happy occasion. She'd known days ago her husband-to-be was not all he seemed. And neither was she...

He has given her everything. A beautiful home, a new life... everything. But what he neglected to mention was his _real_ occupation. What he _really_ did for a living. How he was part of a syndicate and he was going to exploit her strengths and force her to join his syndicate. If she refused... she would die.

_**he calls the mansion not a house but a tomb... he's always choking from the stench and the fume**_

Raven would not tolerate this any longer. She would be the one to end it. Slowly, Raven concealed her weapons under her extravagant dress and made her way downstairs.

The ceremony took place in their own back yard, the beautiful scenery, thousands of guests... all from Jonathon's side... such a pity they wouldn't live to see the reception. Raven took all of this in as she walked down the aisle, a sweet, deceptive smile painted on her face. She was smiling, but not because she was about to become Mrs. Jonathon Amos... but because she had secretly planted bombs around the perimeter, which she would soon trigger.

Reaching the altar, Raven kept her smile as she looked to Jonathon. She would feel no remorse if he died right there on that altar.

Before the priest spoke a word, Raven leaned in toward Jonathon, whispering in his ear, "...it's payback time..." her smile quickly twisted into an evil grin as she detonated the first patch of explosives.

**_the wedding party all collapsed in the room... so send my resignation to the bride and the groom_**

Raven reaches under her dress, pulling out her favourite weapons of choice... her glocks. She shoots Jonathon, three times at point blank range, quickly turning and running away as she detonates a second batch of explosives.

_**down by the pool he doesn't have many friends... as they are face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens**_

Entering the mansion, Raven made her way up to the balcony to watch the events unfold. She pressed yet another button, demolishing the west side of the mansion.

Eden found her way up to where Raven was, having been invited to the wedding but arriving late. She was un-armed and uninjured... Raven would take care of that...

"Why are you doing this, Raquel?" Eden walked toward Raven slowly, stopping a few meters away from her.

Raven stood still for a moment, slightly surprised that she didn't know that Raven was aware of Eden's affair with Jonathon. Not turning to face Eden, Raven speaks, "He had to be punished... they all did... and so must you." Her eyes flare with anger as she turns quickly, planting a bullet directly into Eden's head.

Eden's body slumped forward onto the floor. Raven smiled, kneeling by the body and lifting Eden's head, kissing her cheek, "Nice to have met you." She hisses, throwing her head back to the floor.

_**and say goodbye to the last parade... and walk away from the choice you made... and say goodbye to the hearts you break and all the cyanide you drank**_

Raven left the mansion, glancing back at it over her shoulder briefly before she detonated the last of her explosives. This would be the end...

The mansion collapsed to nothingness and Raven stopped in her tracks, feeling the power of the explosion almost lifting her off the ground and sending her flying forward. Finally, she turns completely to make sure everything she'd planned had gone accordingly... and it had. The next step would be to empty the account.

_**to the last parade... when the parties fade... and the choice you made... to the end**_

* * *

"And that was the end of it. I took my share of the money and disappeared. But somehow, Jonathon's goons found me that's how I got shot." 

Spike finished his cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray, "What about the money?"

"I wired it with explosives." Raven smiled, "In case I lost it to them."

_'What's with this chick and explosives?'_ Spike thought to himself. He went back on topic, "So if Jonathon's goons came after you... that means he's still alive."

Leaning forward, Raven sighed deeply, "I think he's still alive... guess I just didn't try hard enough to kill him."

"No. I think it's just the fact that you only 'tried'." Spike shrugged the comment off as he got up to make his way out of the room... maybe to get a bite to eat, that is, if there _was_ anything to eat. He'd heard of things like this happening, in Raven's situation, and he'd wished he could have maybe said something re-assuring to her at the moment, but he just wasn't good at that.

"Hey, Spike?" called Raven, "You know when you were bandaging me up and I tried to punch your lights out?"

"Indeed I do remember."

"Could you teach me how you did that?"

Smiling, Spike walked back to her, "Guess I could."


End file.
